


i chose you by your name

by renainamjoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, F/F, High School, Mutual Pining, Plot Twists, Sexuality Crisis, fucking gay as hell, transfer student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renainamjoon/pseuds/renainamjoon
Summary: natsuki fujiwara is a japanese high schooler, who seems normal at first glances. she has average grades, and an average amount of friends. but, there is one thing about natsuki that isn't normal - all throughout her life she has only felt attraction to boys whose names are takashi!but, when she transfers to a new school, and finds out there is someone in her class called takashi, she is in for a big surprise!





	i chose you by your name

i stood in front of the small mirror on my wall, looking at my new school uniform. it felt weird, almost, i couldn't believe it. the sun shined down on my face, making it feel warm - soon freckles would start to appear.

patting down the new ribbon on my uniform, i pulled on a yellow cardigan, closing the bottom button. it's summer, so i don't need to wear a blazer yet.

i turn my back on the circular mirror, now facing a few cardboard boxes sat on my desk. i open one and take out a backpack from it. it's flat, so i open it and push the sides out. digging deeper into the box i find a set of key chains. i pick out the ones i like, and attach them one by one to the strap on my bag. the rest will go on my house key.

then i proceed to open another box. i lift up books to find a few notepads, and my pencil case. i throw these into my bag, then zip it up. after this, i place my bag by my door and start to roll up the futon in the middle of my room.

when that's done, i take one last look in the mirror and pick up my bag from the floor. sliding open the door i head downstairs where my bento is laid out on the counter with my phone. i pick both up and head out of the door, not forgetting to say goodbye to my mum.

"are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" she replies

"yes! now, bye!"

slamming the door behind me, i step out of the new house for one of the first times. my body become dowsed in the wonderful golden sunshine, it's rays making me feel fuzzy inside.

after waiting at the bus stop for a while, a bus arrives and i board it, although nervous, and sit on one of the seats closest to the driver. it eventually arrives at a bus stop at the train station, where i get off and then proceed to wait for a train.

the station isn't all that crowded, which is the fist stark difference from my life in tokyo. it's good, i suppose. i can finally take things slow - something i usually didn't have the time to do.

the train arrives at 7.45. i board it, and stand by one of the doors, my back resting on the seats behind me.

school is a short walk from the station, and it gives me a chance to take in more of the beautiful new scenery of this village - the lush greens of the trees and grass, the small gusts of warm winds blowing pass my neck and cheeks.

this day, was in essence, perfect.

i can't say that seeing the new school wasn't at least a bit daunting. usually, i wouldn't be someone to get nervous about new situations. but, somehow, this was different; i didn't know anyone here, i don't know the town well.

i spoke too soon. i didn't realise that i'd been standing absent mindlessly outside of the school for a while, i didn't realise that there was someone standing in front of me - someone i knew.

what a coincidence.


End file.
